


Reflection in the Water

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: OOC, badly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-02
Updated: 2000-02-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: A really old fic written in my I hate Akane Tendo let me bash her brat days. I actually kept the character bashing out of this fic probably why it is the only one I'll ever upload. It was Shampoo thinking about things in a far more put together manor than canon.





	Reflection in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Ranma 1/2: Reflection in the Water

Water it's necessary to sustane life but I must fear it for it's touch turns me into the one thing my love fears. How I wish I could tell him how much it hurts to see him yell and run in fear screaming whenever I change but I can't I'm to afraid afraid to let him know exactly how much he means to me.

The others don't have that problem even Akane in her own violent way lets Ranma know she cares and Ukyou certianly tells him enough but not me he just asumes I'm some bimbo after him because of the law of my people. I suppose at first it was true I just wanted to obey the law of my people but as time went by I saw that like me he's trapped by tradition and family that expects you to put thier wishes first and your own second.

I look at my reflection in the smooth glass like surface of the lake and I realise that I'm crying it's ironic in a way the only water I can touch in it's natural state with out changing is a simple tear. I look at my reflection and no longer see the confident Amazon but instead a poor frightened girl who's only wish is for the one she loves to love her back.

I know that will never happen Great Grandmother and her schemes have allready ruined any chance I had. However, I know it's my own fault I could have resisted but unlike Ranma I haven't the strength to go against my families wishes.

I wish I were strong enough to tell great grandmother no but I can't I owe her to much. Sigh, perhaps it would be better to go back home and face whatever punishment the tribe demands after all I can't win all I can do is stay here and be called a stupid bimbo by most of the town So what if I can't speak thier language as well as Mousse I atleast get thier names right Shampoo indeed is it so hard to say Xian Pu. I would love to say that but the only time I come off as trully understandable is in my own head I cannot say what I feel it just comes out like overly perky gibberish Ranma doesn't realise when I grabb on so tight it's cause I never want him to leave or fall for one of the other girls even though I know it is inevitable. I should be getting back to the Nekkohaten now Great Grandmother will need me to make deleveries.

Shampoo took one last look at her reflection and wiped away all evidence of her tears pasted a smile on her face and road her bycicle away across a fence.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Original Notes:
> 
> Shampoo is my favorite of the Ranma 1/2 Girls and I for one feel she is smarter than she lets on I just thought I'd do a real short fic from her POV.


End file.
